parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Home on the Range (Brermeerkat Style)
Brermeerkat's Movie Spoof of Home on the Range (2004) Plot Summary Merida is the only girl left on the Dixon Ranch after Lord Shen (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) stole all the rest of Mr. Dixon's cattle. Dixon sells Merida to Rapunzel, a kind and elderly woman that runs a small farm called Patch of Heaven. The local Megamind arrives to tell Rapunzel that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Rapunzel has three days to pay the bank $750, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Merida convinces the other girls on the farm (Astrid, a happy-go-lucky character, and Tooth/Tooth Fairy, who has had leadership gone to her head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the girls are in town, a bounty hunter named Wolf Boss (who Hiccup, the Megamind's son, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement horse to go after Lord Shen while his own son rests, he takes Hiccup. When Merida find out that the reward for capturing Shen is of exactly $750, she convinces the other girls to try to capture him to save Patch of Heaven. That night, they hide among a large heard of steers, when Lord Shen appears. Before any of them can do anything, Shen begins a yodeling song which sends all the cattle (except Astrid, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Shen anywhere. Astrid is able to bring Merida and Tooth/Tooth Fairy back to their senses just before Shen closes the path behind him with a rockslide to stop Wolf Boss and his men from chasing him. As Wolf Boss discusses with his men what his next move will be, Hiccup starts talking with Merida, Astrid, and Tooth/Tooth Fairy as old friends and miming actions. This causes Wolf Boss to believe Hiccup is frightened by cows, and sends Hiccup back to the Megamind. Hiccup escapes, determined to capture Shen for himself to prove his worth. Merida, Astrid, and Tooth/Tooth Fairy are left behind, but they meet a blue boy named Jack Frost, who leads them to the Shen's hideout mine. At the mine, Shen reveals that he has been stealing all cattle from his former patrons. When his former patrons can't support their land anymore, he buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Mr. O'Dell, using the very money he gets from selling the cattle he stole. After arriving to Shen's hideout, the girls capture Shen. They run off with Shen's accomplices and buyer in pursuit on a steam train. Wolf Boss arrives. When the chase stops, Wolf Boss is revealed to work for Shen. Shen dons his Yancy O'Dell costume and leaves the girls stranded in the middle of the desert with the train, while he goes to attend the auction. However, the girls arrive using the train to the farm and expose Shen. Shen is arrested, and Patch of Heaven is saved by the reward money. Cast *Maggie - Merida (Brave) *Grace - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Mrs. Calloway - Tooth/Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians) *Buck - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Alameda Slim - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Rico - Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Junior the Buffalo - Alvin (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Wesley - Randall (Monsters Inc, Monsters University) *Pearl Gesner - Rapunzel (Tangled, Tangled Ever After, and Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy) *Rusty the Dog - Blu (Rio) *Sheriff Sam Brown - Megamind *Other Hens - ????? *Audrey The Hen - M.K. (Epic) *Little Chicks - The Triplets (Brave) *Crowing Chick - Maddy (Barnyard) *The Rooster - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *The Willie Brothers - Rumpelstilskin (Shrek Forever After), Vector (Despicable Me) and Hal Stewart/Titan (Megamind) *Lucky Jack - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Bob the Longhorn - *Barry the Longhorn - *Patrick the Horse - Ian (Open Season) *Jeb the Goat - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Ollie the Pig - Tulio (Rio) *Molly the Pig - Linda (Rio) *Piggies - Dash (The Incredibles), *Larry the Duck - *The Donkey - *Tommy the Ox - *Vulture - *Clem the Vulture - Scenes *Home on the Range (Brermeerkat Style) Part 1 - Opening Titles/"Home on the Range" 2. "A Little Patch of Heaven" 3:03 3. Meet Merida 2:50 4. Foreclosure 2:56 5. Save the Farm 2:30 6. Astrid Notes 1:08 7. Hiccup's Dream 1:56 8. City Slickers 2:51 9. Bounty Hunting 4:20 10. Ranch Auction 1:25 11. Bum Steers 1:39 12. "Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo" 2:47 13. Partner or No Partner 4:03 14. Every Last Acre Counts 2:51 15. Up for Bid 2:08 16. Flash Flood 3:20 17. "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?" 2:12 18. Jack Frost - Desert Sage 3:31 19. "Home on the Range" Reprise :30 20. Randall Arrives 1:09 21. Girls Only 1:59 22. A Simple Plan 3:25 23. Get Shen! 2:43 24. Hiccup's Turn 4:54 25. To the Rescue :52 26. The Showdown 4:23 27. Home, Sweet Home 1:38 28. "Wherever the Trail May Lead" (End Credits) 3:29 29. "Anytime You Need a Friend" 2:50 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Brermeerkat's Spoof Category:Brermeerkat Channel Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs Category:Home on the Range Parts Category:Cast Video List